Naruto's Fabricated World
by KawaiiPandaButt
Summary: Naruto's art class goes on a field trip to the Guertena gallery exhibit. But after coming across a certain painting will he know what's reality or... His imagination? WARNING Cursing. Gore. Romance. SasuXNaru Ib game crossover.
1. Guertena's Gallery

**Hello guys! Here's the first Chapter to Naruto's Fabricated World!**

**Please Enjoy!**

Today was a perfectly normal day for this blonde. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, so this blonde was happy to find out his normally boring art class was going on a feild trip... To a boring art gallery. If that wasn't bad enough, it wasn't just his class, it was all the kids in the school district that has art as a class. This was quite irritating for him due to the fact his nemisis has an art class in the same school.

"Uhggrr.." He groaned. "This is gunna be so boring!" Sighing heavely he stared out the bus window next to him, watching the road run by. "Oh it wont be that bad! We're out of the school! And we can talk and be as loud as we want!" The blonde's friend exclaimed excitedly. The other wrapped his arms around the blonde shaking him around. "You needa cheer up Naruto!" The one now known as Naruto spoke up. "How can I enjoy this b-e-a-YOU-tiful day with _**HIM**_ here?!" He hissed, pointing his finger to the front directing his brunette friend's eyes to a raven haired male with the hair style of a cokatoo near the front. The brunette scoffed. "Naruto.. I heard the gallery is HUUUUUUGE from online reviews." he said as he pulled out his iPhone, showing the blonde the top rated reviews and comments of the gallery. "So..?" Naruto questioned, it didn't matter if the reviews were good or the place was big. The raven STALKS him. He peeked a look at the other to see the raven glancing right at him. 'Damnit!' He thought until his friend broke his thoughts. "This means your good ol' pal Kiba will hide you from him!" He threw his arms up to exclaim the mightest of his great plan.

The bus halted with a screech from the brakes. Slowly, the students got off the bus in a messy, crowded, and shoving line. Naruto walked behind Kiba, hiding as much as he could from the stalking eyes of the dark haired boy he did not like. They successfully made it into the gallery unharmed from those dark eyes. Naruto sighed, "Where do you wanna go first?" he asked, standing in front of the door to the next room and in front of the stair case to the exhibits above. "Well," Kiba began. "We can go upstairs and around then down stairs to finish?" Naruto thought for a minute until he saw the one to be avoided stare right at him then go to the room upstairs. "To the right!" Naruto grabbed onto his friend and dragged him to the other exhibits on the right. They looked at the paintings and statues and enjoyed some, but were disturbed by others. But turning a corner, Naruto noticed black hair sticking from the side of the opposite corner. He looked over at Kiba to see he was busy and made a run for it to the upstairs to hide from him. He ran to the far end of the exhibit, hiding behind a blue statue that looked like a man melting into a puddle. Watching closely he saw the raven haired other stride pass him and down a hall that held a single painting and ran back down stairs to Kiba who didn't notice his absence.

After a while things were fine until Kiba noticed something. "I haven't seen Sasuke for about 30 minutes.. Did you loose him?" He sounded pretty surprised. "Yea. he was watching me so I lost him upstairs." Naruto sounded proud of himself until he saw the look on Kiba's face. "Naruto, he always finds you within 10-15 minutes. You should go see if he's okay.." Naruto's jaw dropped a bit. "Really?!" Why would his best friend make him do this?! "Naruto. I know you were running up and down those stairs, if he fell down and hurt himself he'd be in the bathroom shaking it off with a possible broken leg. Go check on him." Kiba finished by turning around, signallying he won the conversation. Sighing Naruto walked to the bathroom, he wasn't there. Then he walked upstairs, he was there either. He checked outside. Nope, no Sasuke. He checked where Kiba was. 'Where could that bastard be?' Naruto then ran back upstairs and looked behind statues and in the crowds of students. Tired of running around Naruto decided to take a break and enjoy some of the upstairs exhibits. One caught his eye though, it was like a collaberation of all of Guertena's work into one large canvase. He bent down a bit to read the name. 'Fabricated World'. Seems about right. Perfect name for the painting. He stared for a while until he noticed. It was completely quiet. It was noisy as hell a minute ago, now it's just completely silent. Not even the air conditioning wasn't making a sound. Naruto started looking around, everyone was gone! Did they leave him?!

**I will leave you here with a cliffhanger! Haha! I'll start on the 2nd chapter after a typing break and may post it tonight as well! Hope you enjoyed! I haven't written in a while x.x**


	2. Abyss the Deep

**Alrighty guys here's the second chapter! I was pleased with having my first review from, IWishIWasACheesecake (I love cheese cake too btw :D) And happy that I had someone else favorite my story a few minutes after posting it! I was certaintly surprised 3**

Naruto was worried. He was running all over the gallery looking for anyone, he didn't care who. He finally decided to run down stairs, but the moment he stepped passed the counter the lights flickered off. It was dark but his eyes adjusted quickly. Naruto walked to the door and pulled it. It was locked.. He started banging on the door and tried to look outside. The doors were pitch black, he couldn't see a darn thing. He looked around and noticed on his right there was some windows. He looked in the first one, nothing. Then he looked into the second one, nothing. Until some red liquid dripped down the opposite side of the window. Naruto threw himself back in fear. "What the hell is that, blood?!" He was terrified and confused now. Someone HAD to be here, somone HAD to be pulling a prank. He walked back upstairs, in front of him was another window, remembering what just happened he walked passed it, but in the corner of his eye he saw a shadow of a man walk pass the window on the other side. The blonde ran back to the window and looked around. No one was there, he turned to walk away but screeched after something started pounding on the window he walked away from. Naruto slowly turned around to see a hand print on the window now. He shivered. This is all too scary for him, and he slowly continued to walk. But was frightened out of his socks by some of the paintings. For instance, he walked by a painting of fruits on a table, the orange in the painting literally fell OUT of the painting and splattered on the floor. The painting of the cat _meowed_ at him, but strangely he ended up wanting to pet the painting but knew that was ridiculous. He walked by a painting called the "Coughing Man" and the painting indeed _coughed_ at him. In the end he was in front of "Fabricated World" again, but this time there was blue paint drizzling down from the art piece. Naruto slowly reached out to touch it and it smeared on his fingers. The sound of an old fashion type writer sounded out around him, he turned around freaked out but didn't see anything. He took a step but heard a squish. 'Did I just step in water..?' he questioned himself.

Naruto looked down to see red painted letters on the floor. He took a closer look and slowly read them out. '**COME NARUTO**' His eyes widened. Either someone was playing a prank, or he was going to die here from some old creepy sex slave owner. His large imagination just scaring him more. Naruto turned around to walk away but noticed the blue paint that he had smeared was fixed into a sentence. He read it out loud, "Come down below Naruto, I'll show you some place secret.". He backed away, slipped in the red paint and sat there. 'C-come down below? What the hell does that mean?!' the blonde cursed in his mind. Naruto quickly stood up and went downstairs, walking around aimlessly once again and sat down next to a painting on the floor of king herring or something, he didn't know what the hell it was. He finally calmed down and looked around, next to him was blue paint shoe prints walking right into the picture on the floor. Quickly he stood up and looked at the information card of the painting. 'Abyss the Deep'. "No... That possibly wont work." he said as he slowly walked to the opening of the painting. Closing his eyes he continued to walk until he heard a splashing sound and opened his eyes."What the hell..." he mumbled. This was unbelievable! He walked INTO the painting! He looked around. Blue painting or red? Blue didn't look so threatening so he went down the hall that the blue painted hung on. There was a door, but it was blocked by an orange rose in a vase on a side table and on the blue wall '**C O M E**' was painted out in blue all over the wall. He walked to the table and tried to move it, but it wouldn't budge. Naruto then looked closesly at the orange rose. It was orange, his favorite color... He looked around and plucked the rose from inside the vase to smell it. The rose smelt wonderful, it smelt as if it was still on the bush. He leaned against the non budging table but ended up scooting it a bit and falling on his butt. Blinking he looked back up at the table. It actually moved! He stood up and moved it to the side and jumped in success. He tried to walk into the next room but looked at the rose he left on the ground. He felt as if it was very important to him and that it was his responsibility to protect it. Picking up the fragile flora he continued into the room. There was a painting of a content woman and a blue key on the floor. Naruto picked up the key and straighted up just to jump back in surprise by the shift perverted like smile the woman was now giving him. He stepped forward to read her plack. "When the rose wilts(1), so too will you wilt." he read. "What the hell does_ that_ mean..? This place is so weird!" He exclaimed but stared at the orange rose in his hands the petals shown that some have already wilted. Why did he feel so worried and protective of this flower?

**Alright I'ma end it here! Again with a cliff hanger.**

**If you have played the game you will know that the original character Ib is 9 years old and doesn't understand most of the words and names of the paintings and books. They show up as ?'s SO I put in what words I know go in those spots and wing it when I don't lol. But it works right?**

(1) '**?'s**' I believe works as rot, or wilted. But used wilted in terms with the rose's petals.


	3. Thieving Blondes and Beautiful Roses

**Right now I just wanna say thank you for the reviews :D I'm happy y'all are enjoying this fanfiction! ^o^ b When I first uploaded it I didn't notice the typo's and some of the words in the upload were all cut out D: So I had to edit it on fanfiction like 3 times xD**

**Anyhow thank you IWishIWasACheesecake and RikaChan11 for enjoying and reviewing :3**

**Also this is just a reminder to my readers that if you've seen the playthroughs or played the game you know there is a lot of different endings and determining what you do in the game determines your ending, I just want to remind y'all this is going to be the best ending "Promise of Return" if that is the correct name but I am not going to do EVERYTHING by game that ends with the ending I gotta put SOME drama in it! SO! If you try to do everything in this in the game I wont gareenty you'll get the best ending! Also I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't be scared to review :D I love to know what you think!**

After taking his break for thoughts Naruto decided to finally leave the room due to othe fact the painted woman giving him the creeper shifty eyed look was seriously freaking him out. He walked out the room to notice the table and vase has moved to the other wall and walked towards it. There was water inside the vase now. He looked at the petite orange rose in his hand, "Are you thirsty little guy?" he questioned. He put the rose in the vase just to widen his eyes in a bit of surprise as the rose glowed a baby blue hue and grow double in size. The rose looked fully grown and freshly picked. He noticed a sign to his left and went to go read it. 'You and the rose are one(?). Know the weight of your own life.' So this rose is vital to his survival here, he has no choice but to take it with him, just in case the theory was true though. Naruto picked up the rose and turned to walk to the opposite hall with the red painting just to be stopped by the words 'THIEF' in red paint on the floor. "What? I'm not a theif!... Well technically I am.. I just took a rose.." he rationallized to himself, it was fine. It was just a rose after all. He looked up at the walls to his right. It was painted all over. 'THIEF' in red. He decided to just hightail it out of that hall and walked as fast as he could out of the room.

Naruto walked down the hall back to the two paintings. The stair case was gone! Well there goes his chance to unlocking the front door with a random key he found so he continued down the hall to come up to a painting of a fish, it looked like just a bunch of lines made with a pen and ruler. He scoffed, "I could do that!". Next to the painting was a blue door and a table with a book and pen. He walked to the table and looked at it. It seemed today someone else was here that thought about writing their name but changed their mind. The name was half written out the messily scribbled over. On the top of the book it said, 'Please write your name so we can document your visit.' politely and in beautiful curling cursive. Naruto grabbed onto the feathered pen and wrote his name and the date, he looked at his watch but noticed it was still the same time as it was when the lights turned off. He shrugged it off and wrote 'afternoonish' on the paper then walked to the blue door. The door itself was the same hue of blue as the blue key. They must match. He pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door then walked into the next room. The room he walked into was green. These people really like to keep a color scheme. There was paintings of insects on the wall and there was an insect on the floor. As Naruto walked to the right, pass the insect it spoke up, scaring Naruto. "You know I have my own painting. I don't know where it is though. Wish I could see it." Naruto just stared. What the hell... Did that ant just talk. To him?! Freaked out, Naruto continued to walk. Alright another door! He ran to the door and opened it to see. A huge fucking hole blocking his way to the next door. "Great." He mumbled. And walked back to the other room. There was a pillar with a sign, "Beware of the edges.. Seriously? I am 18 edges wont hurt me!" he exclaimed walked close to the wall just to end up being grabbed and pulled harshly into the wall. Naruto pulled himself from the black growling hand as fast as he could and stared. Then he noticed a petal on the floor under the hand. "No.. No no no no no! They were serious?!" He quickly stood up and walked to the hand and stuck his bare arm out, the hand lurched forward and scratched him. His eyes grew as he watched an orange petal fall right off the rose and onto the floor. "Fuck! This is stupid! I need to find one of those vases!" he cursed loudly. Naruto slowly walked down the middle of the hall, hands and forarms bursting out of the wall growling trying to grab him. He finally reached the other hall and saw a painting of an ant. 'Was this the painting he was talking about?' he questioned in his mind. He walked past the painting to check the green door. Locked. He walked to the table with the book. Looks like the previous person didn't write anything but the date this time. Naruto wrote his name and the date and wrote a comment, 'I hate this place!'. And started to walk back when he glanced at the ant painting. It budged off the wall quite a bit to the point he could tell it was lazily hung there. Naruto grabbed it. 'Might as well show the ant his painting.' And took it back to the other hall way. Naruto bent down and showed the ant the painting. The ant sighed, "It's just as cool as I remember it. Thank you." Naruto accidentally dropped the painting then noticed, it was pretty long. And it was sturdy enoug to survive that drop. Maybe... He picked up the painting and took it to the hall with the hole and put it over the hole. "Perfect fit!" Naruto exclaimed proud of himself. This place didn't make since but with his wild imagination everything he tried worked!

Naruto walked across the painting to hear a squish. He looked down and the painted ant was cut up and bleeding. "No! I'm sorry Mr. Ant!" He jumped off the painting onto the other side and stared in sympathy at the painting. "I'm sorry Mr. Ant. I didn't mean to hurt you.." He mumbled mornfully. He couldn't stop now though, he had to continue. He walked into the next room. Of course it was green too but there was a painting a red headless statue and a green key on the floor. He quickly picked up the key to notice the statue was closer than earlier. When he straightened up the statue started running towards him. "FUCK NO!" He screamed and ran out of the room, the hall, and into the other hall. Once he shut the door he heard a crashing sound and peeked in. The ant painting had a hole. Naruto stood in there and stared at the hole. "Haha stupid mother fucker!" And pranced out of the room proud he wont that "fight". Naruto walked by the ant on the ground and it spoke to him again. "I heard a crash. What did tou do to my painting?" Embarrassed Naruto ignored the ant and went to the locked green door and unlocked it.

**OK! I think I typed quite a bit today :D I couldn't remember what the ant said but also I wanted him to talk a little more so yea~!**

(1) ?'s one. Once again this word was in question marks so I replaced it with one.


	4. Down or Up? Left or Right?

**Y'all are probably wondering, "Why do you update so fast?". Well! It's because it's the weekend! Lol actually my reason is I'm loving this story the more I write it, I wake up with new idea's and what to type so I start it in the morning. But also I'm hunting down businesses for a full time job. So I figured if I post up 1, 2, or 3 chapters a day it'd satisfy y'all's and my needs for a while if I do get a job. Right now all I'm doing is some simple babysitting and house work and taking care of home so I can post up quite a few chapters a week until things start getting busy, after that I don't know how many chapters I can post. Also I'd probably be back in school, determining my work schedule. If I get a position.**

**Lol I'm loving how this is turning out, aren't y'all?**

**305 views in 3 days OoO 4 reviews 1 favorite 1 follower in 3 days~!**

**And thank you to yourfrozenangel1 to be the first person to favorite any of my stories.**

Naruto walked into the next room, there was a huge cat or owl face thing on the wall with a fish shaped hole in the middle. He looked to his left then his right. Which way should he go? He walked to the left, he's been going to the rooms on the right this whole time and kept getting hurt so left should be a change. Walking into the room on the left there were large cabinet claset things with red curtains, but the first one had a stick man, as he walked by yellow painted words were next to the stick mans feet now, he read. 'Lets play hide and seek'. All of the curtains closed, and Naruto sighed in annoyance. He SUCKED at hide and seek. Irritated he went to the far left of the room and ripped open the curtains on the first cabinet, there was a painting of a naked woman. His face immediately turned red until the woman screeched and slapped him, a petal fell down and he rubbed his cheek. He went to the second row and opened the third case. He was slapped with red paint on the front of his face. He stood there quietly. Annoyed. Naruto grabbed the red curtain and wiped his face off. The blonde looked around, there's so many. He went to a couple more of the cases, he got cut and one didn't hurt him at all. He stood there and thought for a moment. He closed his eyes and held his arm and index finger out and swung it around then stopped, opening his eyes he was pointing at the second cabinet on the second row. Walking over to it he was nervous. What was going to happen this time? He ripped open the curtain and there was the stick man! Yellow paint saying 'You found me! You get a prize!', he looked around until he found a wooden fish head at the front of the room, grabbed it and ran out.

"That was completely aweful." Naruto sniffled a bit. He hated this place, the only thing happening is paintings and statues attacking him. He knew someone had to be here, thats the only hope he had to hold on here. He stood up and walked to the other room, there was boxes and statues. He started looking in the boxes, no fish tail. He walked pass one of the huge head statues the lights flickered but stayed on. The blonde continued to look in the boxes, not noticing one of the head statues shaking with glowing red eyes. By the time he noticed the head already fell on the floor, a shard of clay was flung at him and cut his leg. Naruto fell on his ass from surprise and pain, he rocked back and forth holding onto his bleeding leg. "God Damnit! Stupid head! Watch where you fall!" He yelled at the now "dead" statue. Naruto stood up and found the vase and dropped the orange rose in it. The rose gained all of it's petals back and he sat on the floor. His cut was completely healed. There wasn't even a scar there was no pain. Sighing Naruto rubbed his face. He prayed to God that he didn't have to live like this forever. Pulling out the fish head and tail he put them back together, he stood up, grabbed his rose, and walked out to put the fish in the fish hole. The walls eyes dialated red and it meowed then a hall opened up. "Okay it was a cat.. Not very cute." he slowly walked through the door way, pretty weirded out that he walked into a cats mouth.

Narutp ended up in a yellow room. He ran to the sign up book and looked at it. There was a black rose petal on the paper and todays date. The blonde picked up the rose petal it was dried and wilted, but not too dry that it fell apart in his palm. It was still smooth and fragile to the touch, this made his stomach flutter. That means someone was here and they weren't too far from him! Naruto pocketed the petal and wrote his name and the date and observed everything. There was a large mouth on the wall that he didn't want to go near there was a painting of a face wiggling it's tongue that spit blue paint on him. The paint was so fast, it was like getting hit by a paint ball on bare skin and another orange petal to the floor. This was irritating.(1) Naruto quickly did the puzzles, and riddles in the yellow area and left as fast as he could.

Naruto was in _another_ hall. He was getting TIRED of halls! But this hall had paintings of a guillotine slowly raising up he had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and ran down the hall and down a few steps to hear a huge crash behind him. Turning around he saw a guillotine blade slowly raising up from the ceiling and looked at the floor, there was HUGE cracks in the floor now. Holding on the his chest he ran down the stairs. So far he's been runing down down down. If he was going to get out, shouldn't he be going up?

**I worked on this for a couple of hours today! I hope it's longer and better than the others! I also like to thank the lot of y'all for being patient and actually reading the first page of this story and all my beginning and ending statements. Though I noticed not everyone likes to seeing an explanation as a first chapter xD But I like to explain what's going down for y'all :3 instead of leaving y'all high and dry like I did to the readers with my last story. (I feel like a total ass for that one).**

(1) I didn't want to give out all the clues on how to get the puzzles done, this room is actually a kinda complecating one and I didn't want to ruin it for the people that want to play Ib after reading my fanfiction. Lol hope thats okay.


	5. Love me Love me not?

**Ok guys here's one of my famous explanations! The first bunch of views are probably wondering where the first chapter went. Well I had the first chapter as an explanation concluding what the story was about and what was going on etc etc. But I noticed I was loosing about 200 views cause I guess people don't like to see an explanation as a first chapter :/ So I deleted it. But after that I did gain those views back pretty fast also I felt a bit concerning for the new viewers for not knowing what the story was about and then I finally got a review about it. So I edited my summary. Hopefully that helps if not then I'd probably have to re-edit the first one or just put things here and continue normally. But also, has anyone heard of the game The Path? If so, do you think I should make a SasuxNaru of The Path? I love Red Riding Hood lore and I love to read animal crossovers of anime/manga. What do you guys think?**

**...**

Naruto was now in what he assumed to be the "red" area, be cause everything was red.. He continued to walk until something zipped down the adjacent hall, he peered around the corner to see that whatever it was seemed to just vanish and continued on. He passed a painting that he actually liked, "Breathe". It made sense especially with what happed just to come down the stairs. The blonde took his time going through here, there was no need to rush especially with how exhausted he was. Walking up to the sign in book he noticed another black petal, this time it was on the floor and picked it up. By the veltety feel it felt as if it was still fresh, barely wilted at all. He looked at the book and saw nothing on this page. "I guess they got tired of writing down stuff..?" Naruto asked out loud. But he thought it was a good idea. Just in case any one was trapped in here after him they'd know where to go or to not loose hope on getting out.. He wrote his information and walked out.

Naruto walked into another gallery room, red walls, red floor, and red door. He walked around and looked at the art until he came up to a painting. "The Lady in Red". He was breathless. This woman was very beautiful, she looked so serine and real. But hearing his teacher's lecture he knew that Guertena's art was never based on a real people. It seemed impossible to think by the calm facial expression the woman gave him. He turned to walk away but heard the breaking of glass with growling. Turning around he saw The Lady in Red half way hanging out of the canvase pulling her way towards the blonde lashing and growling with the scariest face he's ever seen in this place. Screaming quite girlishly he was about to run off when he saw The Lady in Red drop a red key behind herself and come after him and started to run off, trying to get her away from the key so he could grab it and get out. Naruto ran to the opposite side of the room, the Lady in Red slowly following after him, once she caught up he ran and got the key unlocked the door and shut it. Not long after he shut the door he heard her banging on the door. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" he screamed. He was now in a room full of books and the other door was locked. He pulled book by book trying to find a way to open the door. Eventually he found a book(1) and shoved it back into the case and heard the door unlock. Naruto ran out of the room and looked around. A vase! He walked to it and noticed. This one was different. It was blue. He read the painting beside the vase. "Eternal Blessing." He though for a moment and shrugged off what it could mean. Naruto dropped his rose into the vase and turned to look at the sign in book. There was quite a few rose petals on it. Writing down his information he grabbed his rose and went to the left hall way, he walked up to a locked door and a window. He looked inside but couldn't see anything and continued to walk. He stopped cold in his tracks. There was black petals every where, a missing Lady in Blue painting and a puddle of blood on the floor. "Oh my..." Naruto couldn't utter a thing, his mind was racing a mile of thoughts a minute. Who ever was here was possibly not here anymore... Then he looked at the room. Or they could be locked up in there.. Naruto looked at anything and everything trying to find a way into the room. He ran into the previous room and to the other hall way to come up to a person laying on the floor groaning. As he walked closer he couldn't tell who they were, due to them having their head covered by a jacket. Naruto ran up to the person and turned them over only to accidentally drop them in surprise. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared at the individual. "No way... Why the hell are you here?!" He screamed at the other but was left silent as they coughed a bit of blood. The blonde looked at them, seeing scratches, gashes, cuts, and bruises every where; and a red key in they're hand. One thing he hasn't see was the person's rose. "God damnit, those been your petals the entire time huh! You asshole!" he exclaimed angerly, snatching the red key and running all the way to the room with the locked door, he unlocked the door, turned on the light to see Lady in Blue plucking rose petals one by one. "**LOVE ME. LOVE ME NOT.****"** She repeated as she plucked. Narutp had to do something dramatic, bait her away. "HEY YOU UGLY WHORE! HOW BOUT YOU PICK ON SOMETHING ELSE?!" He pulled his orange rose out. "Maybe you'd like a new fresh rose to pick on hmmmm?" The Lady in Blue looked up growling, tossing the steam with a few petals left to the side and chased after Naruto. He ran out the door and stood there. 'Once she's banging on the door, I'll swing it open, knock her into the wall and grab the rose and run! Yes perfect plan.' he thought until he noticed. The room was completely silent, until the Lady in Blue threw herself through the window next to him. Naruto screached and ran into the room, grabbed the rose, ran out, and ran down the hall leaving all shreds of dignity of a man he had. He ran to the blue vase, noticed there was still water in it and dropped the rose in it. The rose quickly bloomed out beautifully.

Rose in hand, Naruto walked back to the other individual, knowing they should be perfectly fine by now. He sat down next to them and slowly poked them. "Hey.." Poke poke. "You need to wake up.." Poke poke poke. "Seriously dude stop being a pussy your fine!" He grabbed onto them and shook them. "Sasuke wake the fuck up!" Then Naruto slapped him. The stranger now known as Sasuke quickly opened his eyes and looked around to see Naruto. "What the hell are you doing here Dobe?! Wait.. I don't hurt anymore." The male started searching himself for all the injuries he had but was inturrupted with a fully bloomed black rose in his face. "Found you here almost dead Teme. You should really thank me." The blonde pronounced proudly. Sasuke scoffed. "Why would I do that?" Naruto was annoyed and stood up. "Because I literally risked my life looking for you. I ended up here, and again, risked my life to revive your damn rose." Sasuke watched him then turned his head. "Thank you.." The raven haired boy stood up. "So what are we going to do?" That was a good question. What were they going to do now? "I assume continue trying to find a way out?" Naruto questioned a bit and looked at Sasuke. This was his fault. This would've never happened if Sasuke would just stop stalking him. Naruto clenched his fist in anger. "You know what you bastard. This is all your fault! If you weren't a freak and stalked me this wouldn't have ever happened!" The blonde's face was red in anger his knuckles were starting to turn white from pressure and all Sasuke did was stare with a brow raised. "My fault? No one asked you to look for me." He took a step, "I am capable of watching out for myself." another step. "I have my own reasons to watch out for you." another step. "So you can not blame your being here on me. Though," Sasuke was now inches from the blondes red face though it wasn't red from anger, but embarassement. "I am thankful you did look for me, if you hadn't I would be dead. Dobe." He backed away and smirked at the nervous mess he put Naruto in, and turned around. "If we want to get out, we need to start walking now." He said and began to walk. Naruto calmed down his nerves and followed behind Sasuke. How dare he publicly humiliate him like that! As they walked Naruto noticed the red face tongue wiggling painting and got on the opposite side of the hall, Sasuke watched him curiously until a blue ball of paint shot by his face and he fell back in surprise. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" The blonde bursted out laughing. "Hahahahahahaha! You dumbass!" Sasuke looked at Naruto angrly in embarrasement at Naruto. "You KNEW about this?! Why didn't you warn me?!" This wasn't like Sasuke at all. Getting all worked up over something so little. "Cause it's hilarious! No get off your ass. Lets go!" Naruto said literally skipping off down the hall. All Sasuke could do was watch with a little smirk playing on his lips. Maybe being here was his only chance to show Naruto. Maybe..

**...**

**Well guys here we are! Chapter 5! :D And what's this OoO A new character, but he's not new to us at all :D I hope ya'll enjoyed finally getting somewhere new in the story. Lol**

(1) Ok for those of you who don't know you actually get a cut scene in the game at this spot. All you have to do it actually read the book. With me, the cut scene didn't work and I had to restart my game but hopefully it works for y'all! I just didn't want y'all to miss out on the cut scene!


	6. Life is a Nightmare

**Heller guys~ :3 I noticed I've left one thing out of my chapters which is;**

**DISLCAIMER DUN DUN DUNNNANNANANA.**

**SO! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I don't own Ib, Naruto, or anything related xD**

**The only thing I own is the love from you guys :D And the terrible typo's I over look in every chapter I posted xD**

**...**

Walking and walking that's all Naruto and Sasuke have been doing. "Sasssssuuukkkkkkkkeee~ I'm tiiiirrrrred!" The blonde whined loudly. Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose for the uptenth time for who knows how long they've been walking. "We can't stop Dobe! If we do we might get attacked." The older male said blantly. "But my feeeeet! They're yelling at me to stop!" Naruto complained louder. "Dobe!" Sasuke turned around, causing Naruto to walk right into him and stumble back a bit. "We HAVE to find our way out of here. You know that." The raven said hard and sternly and stare down at the other. The blonde just stood there and blunk. "I'm not stupid Teme. But it's safer for the BOTH of us to take occasional breaks." He held out his watch and dead phone. "Our watches have stopped, there's no clocks, no windows, no sun, no moon. We can't risk being tired once something bad happens." Sasuke was mildly surprised to the point it showed on his face. Both brows raised he smirked. "Well Naruto I have to applaude that. I would have never thought you could think of something useful." Naruto huffed. "I think of good things all the time!" And he walked passed Sasuke, and all the raven could do was watch Naruto walk away all pouty, it was cute. He quickly caught up with the other and they continued to walk for a couple of more minutes in complete silence until, "Oh my God Sasuke at least talk or something!" Naruto exclaimed loudly and stopped. Sighing Sasuke stopped as well, aggrivated from the blonde's loudness. "And what would you perfer me to say? Hmm?" Naruto crinckled his nose and turned his head. "I don't know.. I just don't like all the silence.." A little more silence later Naruto finally came up with an idea. "Oh! We can play 'Eye Spy'!" Sasuke smacked Naruto's forhead. "We're not children, now come on we've wasted enough time." And he continued walking. "Well fine! I'll play it by myself! I didn't even want you to play either way!" The blonde followed the and played Eye Spy by himself for who knows how long.

"Alright! I spy somethi-"

"Naruto please. EVERYTHING is green. Nothing else is a different color!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Keep it up and I'll spy a fist in your face." Hopefully that'd keep him quiet for a while. Naruto grinned. "I spy a jackass." And popped went Sasuke's control, he whipped around and stared the blonde down with the infamous Uchiha death glare. Naruto stopped and blinked for a bit then started backing up, eyes wide. "So... Are you doing to stop this childish.. ness.. ? Naruto?" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him close, this on ther other hand for Sasuke was surprising until Naruto twisted Sasuke so he could see what he was seeing. His eyes widdened to match Naruto's saucered eyes, all the art in the green room they were in started to come to life and inched their way to them. Naruto then grabbed Sasuke's hand and the art literally lurched forward for a starting run. They began running in circles, trying to find a way out. "SASUKE WHAT DO WE DO?!" Naruto yelled in fright. "OBVIOUSLY WE FUCKING RUN IDIOT!" Sasuke was going to be tramatized after they get out. Hell even have nightmares for years. While running Sasuke finally saw one of the doors were cracked, "Naruto! There's an open door! Run faster!" the boys ran as fast as the could into the next room and slammed the door shut and continued to run down the hall then stopped for a break. "Oh lord that was close." Sasuke panted out. He stood there for a couple of minutes watching the door. "I think we're safe now.. Naruto?" He turned around to look at the blonde to notice he too was panting, but also he was slightly rocking left to right, Sasuke walked up to Naruto to end up having the blonde faint and fall onto him. "Naruto?!" He quickly held onto the boy before he toppled to the floor and shook him softly. "Naruto you need to wake up!" He frantically looked around, there was a door at the end of the hall and the raven snatched up Naruto and ran off to the door, opening it and sighing. It was just a normal room with books. He walked in, blonde in arms, shut the door, and laid him on the floor. This was his fault. Naruto warned him about conserving energy but he didn't heed his words. Now all he could do was sit here and wait, hoping Naruto is okay.

_Walking through doors and rooms, doors and rooms. Adredaline pumping faster than it should. Something was chasing, but he didn't know from what; all he could do was continue to run and pray for the best. "Why isn't someone here to save me?" Finally tired of running he stopped and looked around. It's been nothing but the same damn doors and rooms. He finally walked into a new room, a class room. There he was now, with all his friends. 'Was it a nightmare?' he walked towards his friends but stopped, they slowly turned into the gallery paintings and walked toward him, sadistic smiles curling their lips, pupils diatated intent on death. Backing away in fear he bumped into something behind him, it held on restraining his struggles and movements. The statues and paintings held their arms to strike and he clenched his eyes closed. Nothing happened but now he was surrounded by warmth. He felt something, or someone brushing his hair off his sweaty forhead. "..re...the...every...ngs...ine...ruto." "Wha..?" He felt something soft and cool touch his forhead. "..m...re...don...ry." What was going on?_

Sasuke held Naruto's head on his lap, slowly petting his head trying to comfort him. While Naruto was fainted he noticed the other squirming in his sleep, facial expressions scrunched in discomfort and fear. He didn't like that look on the blondes face. "There there, everythings fine Naruto." A tiny smile played on his lips. He has secretly sdmired the boy for a while, the only thing he could do was watch from the side lines. Watching him smile and play with his friends. He didn't know how to show the other his affection other than secretly helping him. Sasuke looked around a bit, then studied Naruto. He was pretty deep asleep, maybe just one little kiss wont hurt. A small pigment of pink colored his cheeks. It's for Naruto's safety! Yes that's his excuse, it was good enough for him so why not for anyone else? He lent down slowly and pecked a small kiss on the blondes forhead then sat up straighter than a four by four. He couldn't believe he just did that. He could have woken Naruto. He picked the boys head up off his lap and slowly sat it down onto the floor. Sasuke walked around the room trying to calm himself down from the deed he just done, he started reading books trying to get his mind off it. He couldn't believe the way he was reacting either. He was no better than his fan girls at school. The raven smacked his own forhead, he just referred to himself as an obsessed high school love struck girl! There went his dignity out the window! Lucky for him, there was no windows. "Ughh God my head." Sasuke peeked over the book shelf and watched Naruto sit up and hold onto his head, the raven walked over and knelt beside the blonde. Naruto groaned "What happened?" and slowly looked up and then looked around the room to stop at Sasuke. "You fainted. I had to carry you here and wait for you to wake up." He said bluntly at him. Naruto could do nothing but blush in embarrassment. "Oh." the blonde mumbled, his head still throbbing from his nightmare. A cool hand slowly caressed his forehead, he looked up to see Sasuke giving him an analyzing look. "Your cooling down normally, after resting a bit longer your headache will be gone." The older male pulled his hand away and walked back to the book shelf. "Just sit there and relax." Nodding, Naruto sat there and pondered. That dream was plain awful. Sasuke heard Naruto sigh, "Dobe, are you okay?" he ask. The blonde looked up surprised. Sasuke was worried.. About him? He must still be dreaming. "I.. I had a bad dream.." He fidgeted a bit feeling Sasuke's gaze. "Something.. No. Someone, dangerous was chasing me. Things happened. Then I felt comforted." After that was said Sasuke shoved a random opened book into his face, acting as if he was very interested in it. "Well your fine now so don't worry." Naruto narrowed his eyes. Now he was being comforted BY the bastard, This whole gallery thing is all just a big dream he knew it had to be.

**...**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that. I've decided I'll post up a new chapter after the chapter just uploaded gets at least 20 views :D Yes, that's how well we're doing!**

**Anyhow, I don't own the game Ib. I don't own Naruto.  
**

**I've also done the pleasure to see if there was any other Naruto X Ib stories. So far I haven't seen ANY! So I feel pretty good that this story may be the first Naruto X Ib. :D Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story and continue to read! 3**


	7. Colorful Rooms and Bad Timing

**Thank you for all the views guys :D**

**...Lets Start~ Bloop~**

Naruto rested enough to the point he could finally stand up straight. His head no longer hurt and he headed over to the book shelf Sasuke was at. "What cha readin'?" He tried to peer over the other's shoulder but it was futile, Sasuke was a few good inches taller than he was. "Nothing." The raven blantly spilt out, "Just scanning for any clues for us to get out." "Oh.." Naruto hasn't thought of that. It was a smart idea and he wished he would've thought of it before, he has passed a LOT of those darn book shelves. Next time he'll pay more attention. Sasuke closed the book. "Are you ready?" He turned around to face the blonde and watched as he nodded. "Alright, let's go." Sasuke opened the door and surprisingly held it open for Naruto. As the blonde walked out he looked around and saw the hall he passed out in, so they weren't too far, at least those things didn't bust down the door and chase after them like they did with that wall in the previous room. He shuddered and they started walking down the stair case, it led them to a purple area. "Damn these people sure like color schemes!" Sasuke snorted at the consistant colors. "HA! That's what I said!" Naruto barked out some laughter. This purple are wasn't really that bad, they found a painting that was completely white. "Milk puzzle..?" Sasuke tilted his head in confusion. "Is that because it's white like milk..?" He looked at Naruto who seemed deep in thought. "OH!" Naruto pointed at the puzzle painting. "I've heard of these!" The blonde exclaimed wildly. "Please do tell." Sasuke was midly curious, the Dobe knowing something he didn't? Amazing. "These are puzzles are not printed with picture 'cause they're made for intelectual people! I've seen it on tv with Shikamaru and he bought one the next week! Didn't take him long to solve it." Naruto explained with ease. "Aah. Well I may just get one for Itachi for his birthday. That'd piss him off good." Naruto giggled at this. 'Aahw.. He giggled..' The raven thought then grabbed Naruto's arm. "We gotta continue on Dobe." And started dragging the blonde along.

They came up to a mirror. "Oh no. Not another.." Sasuke groaned. They both remembered what happened from the last mirror they looked in, so they walked passed it and into the door next to it. Locked. They turned and went to the door below, switched on the light, and went through another door. "What was the point of that?" The blonde asked a bit annoyed, Sasuke shrugged and they continued to walk but stopped when he almost walked into the younger. "Oi, why did you stop?" he looked to where Naruto was looking and saw writing.

"Oh.. A puzzle? Is it for the door?"  
"Probably."  
"Do you remember the name of that painting?"  
"Hmm" Sasuke thought for a bit "Abyss the Deep?"

Naruto pondered. "Yea maybe.. Better than nothing, lets go try it!" They cut through the middle doors, gave the password and heard a click. It worked, so they walked in. Book shelves! Naruto ran up to a book shelf and started looking in the books. "Hn.. Dobe what are you doing?" The elder smirked, he knew Naruto decided to start looking at books 'cause of him. "Looking for... clues... Oh my.." With a red face Naruto slammed the book shut and shoved it back into the shelf and quickly walked away from it. "I'm never looking in those books again..." The younger tried to clear his mind by staring at the painting 'Seperation'. "What?" Sasuke walked to the book shelf and pulled out the book, "What's wrong with thi-..." he also slammed the book shut and tucked it between two others then cleared his throat. "I see now.." The other glanced at him, face redder than a ripe tomatoe**.(1)** Sasuke stood next to Naruto and looked at the painting as well. "What do you think it means by 'Seperation'?" He questioned Naruto, "I think.. It means in the literal term.. Maybe this world is going to try and seperate us?" The blonde looked up at the other, a little hint of saddish swirled in his beautiful blue eyes. "I doubt it. Don't think that way. We'll get out.. Together." Naruto stared at Sasuke, he didn't know what it was, but he saw something glimmer in the older boys eyes. "Well there's nothing else in here for us, we might as well lea-" Sasuke was cut off by the lights shutting off, Naruto screeched and threw himself at Sasuke, so he held onto the blonde boy. "It's okay Dobe I'm right here." Thank God it was dark, the ravens face was on fire. He, the almighty Uchiha, was holding onto a cute scared blonde. That was a win in his book. He held onto Naruto with one arm and dug in his pocket. "What are you doing?" The blonde asked shakely, "I'm looking for my lighter." and he continued to dig. Once he found it he was trying to flick it on, once the flame appeared the lights turned on and his flame was blown out. They stared at disbelief at what they saw. The room was completely graffitied and there was a manniquin head crying red paint. "What the hell...?!" Naruto gripped onto Sasuke's shirt tighter. '**HELP**' '**DON'T**' '**NO**' '**STOP**' '**DON'T KILL ME**'. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him out of the room and sighed. "You okay..?" He turned around to see Naruto staring at the wall. "Hn..?" '**A notice to all visitors, There is a strict ban on fire-starting implements in the gallery. We request that you please report the use of any matches, lighters, or the like. Should the use of such implements be reported to the staff.**'

"Sasuke... I think you just got introuble..." The blonde looked up at the other with worry. "Pfft. They already chase us and try to kill us, if there was any _staff_ here they'd help us out of here." Sasuke rationalized. All Naruto could do was nod and start walking until the mirror caught his eye and he stopped to look in it. '**Play?**' was written across the mirror in red paint**(2)**, and he quickly moved away from it. As they walked they came across red shoe prints leading them to a door that wasn't there before.. They walked through with a fast pace until Naruto was knocked down by something, or someone for that matter after hearing a squeak. Naruto and Sasuke stared astonished at what or whom they saw. "A-are you okay?" Naruto quickly got up and helped the girl up. She wasn't that bad looking, beautiful long blonde locks with curls on the end, shining bright sky blue eyes, and a cute green dress. "I'm... Fine. Thank you.." She mumbled. Sasuke stepped forward a skepticle look on his face. "Who are you? You can't be from the gallery. Our school reserved it for a private feild trip." The raven scoffed, he wasn't going to trust this stranger but Naruto smacked his arm after his blunt questioning. "Teme! Don't be rude!" Naruto scolded the other then turned to the girl with a goofy grin. "I apologize for his lack of manners. What's your name and why are you here? Are you looking for a way out too?" The blonde girl averted her eyes from the darker boy to the wallk and held onto her dress. "I was.. seeing if anyone was here.. My name is... Mary." She finally looked up to see the blonde boy's grin and cracked a shy smile. Naruto held out his hand, "I'm Naruto and this butt munch is Sasuke. We got trapped here too and we've been trying to find a way out." Mary's eyes brightened and shook Naruto's hand, "I've been looking too... For a while..." Sasuke stared at this girl. Something was strange about her, and not just because Naruto was babying her with affection. Of course not. "You should join us! We can all find a way out! Right Sasuke!" Naruto looked up at Sasuke with his big oceaned relfecting eyes. "Nnn.. I don't care." He turned his head. "Yay! There you go Mary, your with us now!" Naruto gave her one of his famous Uzumaki grins and she smiled brightly as well. They all turned and started walking, Naruto and Mary having idle chit chat as Sasuke stopped at a vase. "Hey Mary.. Do you have a rose?" Maybe he could prove she wasn't who she seemed to be if she didn't have a rose. "I DO~" She exclaimed loudly, "Mine's YELLOW~!" He sighed in defeat. He didn't want this girl ruining his chance of getting closer to Naruto. He pulled his rose out and dipped it in the vase just in case. "Oh~! Sasuke has a BLUE rose~! Naruto what color is yours?" Ok.. This girl was WAY too loud for his liking. The blonde boy grinned and pulled out his orange rose and dipped it in the vase. "Mines orange! My favorite color, what's your favorite color Mary?" Mary smiled brightly. "I like yellow, and orange, but BLUE~! Is my FAVORITE color!" She twirled and pointed at her eyes and asscott. _'Dear Lord. TWO loud blondes. This is going to be aweful'_ Sasuke snarled in his mind. This was a tragity. His blonde was being hyped up and stolen by another hyper blonde. Could this get any worse? The raven was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Mary reach out for his rose. "Oi! Hands to your self!" He swipe his rose farther from her and she pouted. Sasuke just ignored her and put his rose away. "We're done playing around. We need to continue." And he walked, leaving the two to catch up. Naruto stared at Sasuke, why was he being such an ass. He wasn't like that a few minutes ago... Wait. '_Oh my gosh.. Is Sasuke JELIOUS?!'_ Naruto choked on some laughter and Mary stared at him strange, "Naruto are you okay?" The blonde stopped his internaly laughter and caled down. "Yea Mary I'm fine. I just remembered a joke. That's all."

They reached a room with two doors, one locked, the other wasn't and they all walked it. Naruto was speechless. There was RAMEN everywhere! Ramen plush, ramen statues, even a ramen painting!**(3)** "Oh wow! This place is SO cool!" The darker boy just stared at him like he was insane, "What?! Are you crazy? This room is completely disturbing!" he shuddered. Why in the world would they have a room like _this?!_ "Teme! Your the crazy one! This room is a dream come true!" Mary giggled at their antics. "I agree with Naruto, I like this room. It's... Cute." Naruto walked around but hollard in surprise when one of the ramen statues fell to the floor and broke. "Idiot! Be careful!" Sasuke walked to Naruto and pulled him to his feet and noticed in the shards there was a purple key. The younger noticed too and pocketed the key and they walked out, well. Sasuke rushed them out. Mary and Naruto took the front this time but she stopped them at a blank painting. "Did you see that?" she ask and pointed at the blank canvase. "I saw something move." The two boys stared at the portrait and a rose bloomed out of the canvase. "What th-.." Naruto was interrupted by thorny roots sprouting through the floor behind them, and they all turned around eyes wide. The roots grew a little more. "NARUTO MOVE!" Sasuke yelled then shoved Naruto into Mary and they both fell on the right side of the room whilse Sasuke jumped back to the left side only to let the roots grow all the way to the ceiling, blocking his only way out. "Sasuke!" Naruto quickly got up and ran to the thorns, leaving baffled Mary on the floor. "Sasuke! Are you okay?!" Worry and guilt flooded his eyes and he tried to reach for the other. "I'm fine Dobe.. How about you and Mary?" He stood up and brushed himself off. Naruto pulled his arm back and looked at Mary, she nodded that she was fine. "We're fine.. What do we do? We needa get you out!" The blonde male grabbed onto the roots. This was marble! Sasuke walked up to touched the roots as well. "Hn.. It's stone.. You and Mary are going to have to look for something to break this." The raven explained but Naruto shook his head. "No! We can't leave you!" The younger boy looked back at Mary again with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto but he's right. We're going to have to go a head to find something to break that stone..." She grabbed his hand in reassurance then looked up at Sasuke. "Just stay here... We'll be back." Mary smiled brightly and pulled Naruto with her. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared at Mary's back as they walked away. That should be him holding the blondes hand! Closing his eyes he sat on the floor. He hoped they could find something, and fast. He didn't want to leave Naruto by himself too long.. Things were just getting worse and worse...

**...**

**Hohoho? Jelious much Sasuke~ It seems we're getting some DRAMA! :D**

**(1)** This is real in the game! If you go to this room the first book shelf in the room contains a dirty book!

**(2)** Okay this, actually has 3 different mirrored effects. If that's the right word. It has the normal mirror, the 'eyes' mirror where they're eyes are blacked out with the word eyes written everywhere, and the red 'play?'.

**(3) **Lol I know in the game this room doesn't have ramen, but bunnies. I thought it'd be funner this way!

**Thank you for reading! I don't own anything!**


	8. Separations and Friendly? Reunions

**Hey lovely Viewers! Did you enjoy the last chapter? I hope so :D So~ The views are coming in great :3 Maybe we can get a couple more opinions in the reviews? :3 Pwease?**

**...**

The two blondes quickly went to the locked door, unlocked it, and walked in. The room had headless statues, and boxes. Lots and lots of boxes. "Maybe we should search the boxes for something useful?" Still holding Naruto's hand Mary turned to look at him. "Yea.." The blonde boy shook her hand off and started digging in boxes making quiet a mess in the room as he did. Mary just stood over his shoulder and watched him search, this was irritating him but in the end if he found something to save Sasuke he could get all the glory.. Wait. Why was he being this selfish over that bastard? Shaking his head he moved to the other side of the room and looked in more boxes, this time Mary got to the stack of boxes next to him and pulled out a pallete knife. "Naruto.. Do you think this would work?" Mary questioned, holding the knife up, he turned around and backed up a little. "Woah woah woah Mary! When you hold a knife you point it down! You could've knicked me with it! Just put the knife away it wont help us. Those roots are stone." Naruto was surprised at this girl. Finding a knife like that and honestly thinking it'd cut the roots? He wwatched he from the corner of his eyes and saw her lay it delicately back in the box. Weird. Once Naruto moved to the last stack of boxes Mary gave up on looking and watched him. If Sasuke was here he'd be helping him look.. Nothing was in the box and he stood up. "Mary I couldn't fin-" The blonde was cut off by the lights shutting off. There was the sound of shuffling, then her felt Mary gently grasp his arm and held onto it. Then the lights turned back on. "Naruto lets just get out of here." He nodded and they made they're way to the door. Mary gasped. One if the headless statues have moved and was now blocking the door that would take them to Sasuke. "H-how did that move?" Mary held onto Naruto's arm a little tighter. Once again Naruto had to shake her off and try to push the statue. It wouldn't move! It wouldn't even tip. "Naruto it seems we'll just have to find another way to get back to Sasuke.." the young girl said apologetically but there was something gleeming in her eyes, Naruto tried to study what it was but she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. The two ended up in a room of stair cases with the lights flickering like strobe lights. Mary clutched harder onto the older blonde's arm. "Naruto I'm scared." She looked at him with no emotion on her face. That confused him. As they walked up the next flight of stairs there was a red ball bouncing down. Naruto stopped and watched as the ball bounced down past him, reached the bottom, and splattered on the wall. That was.. Just dumb.. As the walked by the wall to get too the door yellow writing appeared on the wall. Creepy things like; '**I want you to have fun, Naruto**' '**Come to a fun world without any adults.**' '**We'll be together.**' '**You, me, and our friends.**'. The older shuddered deeply. And quickly guided Mary in front of him so she could walk through the door first. Only so he'd look like a gentleman, but also so if something popped out, he wouldn't have to piss himself. They ended up in a room with a huge hole in the floor. "Naruto.. Do you think Sasuke is okay?" Asked, tugging on the blondes uniform. "Psh. Sasuke can take care of himself so don't worry!" He gloated through clenched teeth, knowing she knew he was beyond worried for the other. Mary frowned at this but knodded either way making her free hand into a fist so tight, he knuckles turned white from pressure.

~~~Now back to Sasuke~~~

The raven was pacing back and forth in what little of a hall was left for him. Those two were sure taking their time, it's felt like hours have gone by. He stood by the roots, trying to look at the door they went through. "NARUTO! MARY! ARE Y'ALL OKAY?!" He yelled, mainly concered for Naruto, not the strange girl named Mary. "Damnit... No answer.." Sasuke cursed and turned around to the only accesible door to him. "I'm just going to have to look for a way out in there..." He shuddered. He did NOT like that room. The raven opened the door and walked in. Dolls. Nothing but creepy blue skin, black mop hair, trashy made dolls with blood red eyes. They were sitting on shelves, hanging by their necks with red rope from the ceiling. It was just plain awful. Sasuke walked around quickly trying to find a way out without touching anything, especially the dolls. While he did so it felt as if they were watching his every step. He walked to the book shelf and saw a faint light coming over the corners. He pulled out the shelf and found a way out. "Yessss!" Sasuke literally threw himself into the hole in the wall and got out. The raven was now in a purple room, there was a square hole in and floor and plenty of chains on the north wall. On the wall in front of him there was purple writing. '**There is no exit. There is no reason.**' The boy scoffed. "Of course there is an exit." This place was trying to trick him, make him lose hope there's a way out. "If there's a way in there's a way out." The raven snorted and walked to the door in the room. Locked. Uhg! What is with all these locked doors! Sasuke walked to the square hole in the floor and observed it, seemed like some puzzle.. Standing up straight he went to the chains hanging from the wall. He pulled the first one on the right, a mannequin head fell from the ceiling and broke on the floor causing him to jump back in surprise. He pulled the second one and jumped back, expecting something bad to happen. The only thing that happened was a click sound, but nothing else. He was a bit wary to pull the other two and stood there to think if he should or should, but that didn't work well 'cause all he could think about was Naruto and the strange blonde girl.

~~~~Naruto and Mary~~~~

They were just standing in front of the hole wondering how they were going to pass over it when out of no where the painting on the wall slid down the wall and over the hole on the floor. All the two could do was stand there and stare at the painting while it literally stared back at them. "Uh.. Naruto.. I think it wants us to cross." Mary whispered uncertainly. Naruto held his hand out, signalling for her to stay while he walked across to make sure it was ok to cross. "Ok, it's safe Mary come on." She crossed quickly and stood next to Naruto, the blonde walked to a card board box, prepared to look in it when he knelt but Mary yanked him back. "Can't you hear that? There's something in there. Don't look in it." She hissed. "Oh.. Okay I'm sorry Mary.." he studdered. This girl was starting to freak him out. Standing up he noticed something behind her and looked at it. It was blue and square so he picked it up to observe it more. What the hell is this thing? Mary saw him holding the strange object and walked toward him to look at it herself but tripped, knocking into Naruto, and causing him to fling the object into the hole. Great.. "Ow!... You okay Mary?" He asked and got up then helped her up gently. "Y-yea.. I'm sorry Naruto. I guess now all we can do is proceed." She smiled gleefully grabbed Naruto and began walking. He sighed, what was with this girl and moving forward? What about Sasuke?

~~~~Sasuke~~~~

After the unidentified object that fell from the ceiling almost killed him Sasuke stared at it. It matched the hole in the floor so he lifted it and dropped it in, the locked door unlocked and opened. He ended up in a series of halls with a doll that had writing next to it requesting him to pick it up and be friends. He rejected the doll plent of times but it continued to follow him, this was very frustrating. Finally he reached a door but the door was blocking his way. He shoved it aside and conitnued on finding himself in a room FULL of puzzles and riddles.

~~~~Naruto and Mary~~~~

After hours of figuring out puzzles, unlocking doors, flooding a room, and getting rid of deadly red gas Naruto and Mary now stood in front of their only way out.. That was blocked.. Naruto sat against a wall thinking while Mary was walking around aimlessly. He was still confused about Mary's questioning from before...

...

_"Naruto?" The young blue eyed blonde asked cutely. "Is Sasuke your brother?"_

_Naruto choked on some inhaled air, "What?! No! He's a guy from school!"_

_"Oh.. He's not your friend?"_

_"No.. Well.. I don't know..."_

_"Oh.. I'm sorry.."_

_Then after that while we were trying to get out of that room she asked me another quetion that confused me.._

_"Naruto.. If you could get out with me or Sasuke, who would you choose?" Mary stared at him in the face, her eyes held no emotion but her face showed how serious she was._

_"W-what? What do you mean Mary? We're all going to get out! So don't worry!" He nervously laughed, hoping to make her feel better, but it failed._

_"No. I mean.. If only me or him could get out with you.. Who would you chose to go with you?" She bowed her head a bit, her blonde bangs hiding her face._

_"W-well.. Honestly.. I'd choose Sasuke.. I live in the same town and go to the same school with him, so if he went missing it'd automatically be my fault.." That was his explaination for her but his true feelings were 'I just don't want to be without him.'_

_"Oh.." She sighed, looked up with a big smile that looked forced. "Okay thats fine Naruto!"_

_..._

He was honestly confused on why she was asking those questions and why she was acting this way. Getting up he stretched and looked around Mary was staring straight at him. "Naruto.. You'll never leave me a lone right?" She questioned dully. "I wont leave you Mary.. Are you okay?" He hesitently reched out for the girl but took his hand back when she started laughing darkly. "Mary! Yes MY NAME IS MARRRRYYYY!" She gave a throaty laugh and walked hastly to the hall they've come from. Worried Naruto followed after her, she was crouched to the floor laughing and repeating, "In my way in my way in my WAY!" "Mary.. What's in your-" He quickly held his hand over his mouth watching Mary continuosly stab a mannequin head on the floor with the pallete knife he thought she put away, red paint spewing from each new gash and slash. He slowly backed away and ran out. This girl was completely off her rocker he couldn't believe this! Quickly grabbing for the extra key he found while Mary was distracted Naruto unlocked the last door in the room and ran in, closed the door and rested against the opposite wall. Panting he held onto his chest. He didn't want to leave Mary like that but she was completely insane. The door slowly opened and he watched with wide eyes, his faced paled when Mary walked in. A sadistic smile with red paint like blood crawling down her dress, arms, and dripped from her hands and knife. The blonde boy gulped, his entire body was paralyzed and shaking in fear. Mary slowly took one step by one. "Naruto.." She started nausiatingly sweet. "You said you would _never_ leave ME!" She screamed at him, holding the knife up threateningly. He stared into her eyes: Fear, Pain, Anger. A mass if negative emotions flashed through those eyes. Mary now stood only a foot away from Naruto, knife positioned and ready. "You will never leave me now... Never ever ever.. We're going to be together for ever RIGHT NARUTO!" She jumped for the blonde and all he could do was clench his eyes closed, small tears escaped and fell down his scarred cheeks. This was it. He was going to die. _"I'm sorry for leaving you behind Sasuke.." _"Sasuke.." Naruto whimpered.

"NARUTO!"

The blonde heard a thud and looked up, there he was saving him from this crazy girl. "S-Sasuke?!" He slid down the wall in disbelief, tears now rolling down his cheeks in a large flow. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU SHOULD HAVE WAITED LIKE YOU WERE TOLD TO!" Mary screeched, fighting against Sasuke, not letting go of the knife in her hand no matter what he did. "You crazy bitch. I know what you really are!" With that Sasuke threw her hard enough that she hit the wall and was knocked out. Sasuke quickly knelt down to Naruto and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Naruto I'm so sorry, are you hurt anywhere?" The raven pulled back and seached Naruto for injuries, pulled him into a hug, then check him for injuries again. Naruto held onto Sasuke tightly and cried. He almost died.. But he didn't. Sasuke saved him. "S-Sasuke, how'd you know we were here..?" Naruto pulled back and wiped his tears away, never noticing Sasuke was holding his hand. "When I didn't hear from either of y'all I decided to try and find my way out. I did but near the end I found a book about Guertena's art. I found Mary in the book." The raven hissed then pulled Naruto up and walked by the unconcious Mary, he picked up her yellow rose and held it out to Naruto. The blonde boy grabbed it then gasped. It was fake! It felt like paper.. Sasuke started pulling him out of the room and Naruto dropped the rose by Mary. Walking away from the dangerous area and blocking all the doors they could Naruto would not leave Sasuke's hand. "Naruto.." Sasuke stopped and turned around. "From now on, we don't believe anyone. We don't leave each others sides." With that said he embraced Naruto in a soft hug, the younger hugged him back, softly nuzzling his shirt. He felt safe in the olders arms, as if he belonged there. He was a bit confused by how Sasuke was acting. "...Sasuke.. Were you worried.. Because you like me?" The raven was taken a back from it and his face reddened quickly. He turned away and cleared his throat. "I was worried because you had a crazy bitch holding a knife at you Dobe!" Has Naruto finally found out? Or was he trying to psych him out? He was hugged from behind, and this made him even more nervous. "You followed me home as if you were a stalker. You followed me at school because you were worried. Your always watching me from the back of the class room. You don't like me.. You _love_ me." The blonde said as a matter of factly. "I don't love you Sasuke.." The raven bowed his head, may the brooding begin. "But," He raised his head confused and turned around to look at Naruto. "But?" The blonde was blushing, his face was a deadly shade of red. "But.. I do.. Maybe.. Sorta.. Kindalikeyoualot." Naruto stuttered the first bit but the last he spat out int one breath. "...What." Sasuke had not understood any of that. "Can you repeat that?" Naruto smacked his own forehead. "I LIKE YOU A LOT!"

...

**SO! How was THIS CHAPTER?! Hummmm? Hummmm? Pretty long huh!**

**Please don't forget to follow, favorite, or even review! Love y'all!**


	9. Drawing my Feelings in Crayon

**Lol I'm sure y'all have noticed but by each chapter it slowly get's longer and longer :D I'm happy with the amount of visitors and views I've been getting ^o^ Though there could be a few more reviews ;D**

**I just wanna thank the current reviews I have and the new ones.  
Reviews: IWishIWasACheesecake, RikaChan11, yourfrozenangel1, Isralieth, bharrington1, and Dragon Slayer1.  
Favorites: yourfrozenangel1, Sayuri-Yuuko, Kikoenai-Koe ga, CosignToOblivion, and bharrington1.  
Followers: yourfrozenangel1, Lucky Kuro Neko, and CosignToOblivion.**

**Thank you ALL for reading, viewing, reviewing, favoriting, AND following! :D**

**...**

_"I LIKE YOU A LOT"_

_"I __**LIKE**__ YOU __**A LOT**__"_

_"__**A LOT**__"_

That was all Sasuke could hear and see right now. He could literally see the sentence flying around in front of him and slapping him around then going in one ear out the other. "SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, snapping the raven from his dreamy state. "..What..?" He ran his fingers through his hair trying to comprehend what just happened. Naruto huffed in annoyance. "I just confessed to you and you ignored me twice?!" Oh thats right, Naruto just confessed to him out of the blue at the worse time possible. "Are you serious?" Sasuke scoffed, trying to scrape up as much pride he had left. "Your confessing to me right now, when you almost _died_?" The blonde puffed out his cheeks and pouted, "But I didn't. Thanks to you." then turned his head to the side blushing. "Dobe.." Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little. "We don't really have the pleasure to talk about this right now." The raven turned to walk away but was yanked back by the blonde and twisted around to face sparkling blue orbs. "Oh no you don't. You've been sending me mixed signals for years. Now that I know what they are your not going to dip out on me! We're talking about it here and now." Naruto's face and eyes were nothint but dead on seriousness. The raven sighed. "Fine. Yes I've lik-" "LOVED! You've _love _me." The spikey haired teen narrowed his eyes. "As I was saying. I've liked you for quite a while. I just didn't know how to go along with it." Naruto blushed. Sasuke was acting shy about his feelings towards him this entire time and he didn't even acknowledge it but looked up at the other and grinned. "How about we make a deal?" Sasuke blinked a bit then watched Naruto carefully. "What kind of deal?" Should he be worried? The glint in Naruto's eyes told him he should be. "If we get out of here." The blonde grabbed the older boys hands into his. "We'll go out on a date. If things go well, I'll be your boyfriend." The raven choked on the air he was currently inhaling and stared at Naruto. "Are you serious? You really mean that?" He couldn't hide the excitement that was trapped in his voice. Naruto giggled. "Of course. I have feelings for you so why not give you a cha-" He didn't get to finish his sentence due to the fact Sasuke was smothering him in a huge affectionate hug. The blonde surpressed a laugh, who knew _the _infamous Sasuke Uchiha was so affectionate? Certainly _no one _knew. Thats is, except for him. "Thank you Dobe." And~ that killed the loving mood. "Serious Teme? Calling me Dobe while mooshingly hugging me? You just killed the mood." The older male only chuckled and nuzzled the spikey blonde hair that was under his head. This was wonderful, he and Naruto were going on a date.. _If_ they got out of this damned gallery.. Reality finally hit him and his mood soured quickly. "Naruto we need to hurry and get out of here so I can take you out on that date." Sasuke sulked as he turned around to walk. Why couldn't Naruto confess to him _before_ the damn gallery sucked them in? The said blonde caught up with Sasuke and grabbed onto his hand. Sasuke secretly smiled and interwined their finges. Oh yea, thats why. He's a bubbley ditzy blonde.

The two ended up in a room that was nothing but blue with moving white dots and a pink descending flight of stairs. Naruto gasped and watched the floors, ceiling, and walls. "Woooow! It's like a starry sky!" The blonde continued to watch while older of the two carefully led him down the stairs. "Hey Sasuke! Look! A shooting star!" Naruto yelled and pointed but Sasuke ignored him until the blonde yanked him back and watched the shooting star fly into the same spot the raven was previously standing. Sasuke blinked and turned to Naruto. "Thanks Do-... Naruto." the corners of his lips played a small smile but he quickly stood up and dusted himself off and continued to walk. Naruto followed along smiling, "Naruto TWO ; Sasuke ONE!" Sasuke scoffed. "Don't be too cocky, you will jinx your self." He smirked, he knew Naruto was pouting right now. Sasuke stopped as another shooting star flew by and pulled Naruto to his chest just in case. "See?" The raven smirked whislt the blonde only pouted more and shoved his way to the front and stomped off. The end of the stair case stopped and turned left but the path looked like scribbles. Once they hit the bottome poorly drawn shapes appeared on all the walls but they continued on, they couldn't waste any more time. They were now in a different type of scenery. It looked like a childs coloring book. Naruto slowed his pace and stared at the crayon colored sky. A huge rain drop with a disturbing smile fell from the sky. They both looked at each other but shrugged it off and walked until an axe blade fell from the sky moments later. "Naruto.. We're going to have to be careful here. Since Mary was originally Guertena's art she may have some control on what happens." The raven narrowed his eyes. If that was the case then they'd have to be on their toes. Naruto nodded and followed the the arrow on the wall saying 'Sketchbook' in a child like manner.

Sasuke and Naruto looked around, they were indeed in a "Sketchbook" like world. A child's sketchbook it looked like. Crayon houses and flowers. They walked into a house next to a butterfly garden. They explored the room and searched the drawers, as soon as Naruto laid a hand on the bucket there was a knocking at the door. Sasuke quickly pulled the younder back behind the wall and held his hand over the others mouth softly hushing him. The door was kicked open, "Narrrruuuuuutooooo~ Sasssssuuuukkkkeeeeee~ Are you two in here?!" that sounded like.. No... The raven softly hissed in Naruto's ear, "That crazy bitch is following us." The blonde nodded. They could hear Mary walk around the room from the other side of the wall. "You can't hide from ME! MARY! I _will_ find y'all!" Mary screeched and ran out of the house. The two boys sighed, "So she's hunting us down? We're going to have to be careful. We must be close to leaving." Naruto said after thinking for a bit. "Maybe.. It does make sense. We'll just have to work harder faster and stay strong for each other." Sasuke relax at the thought of being able to go home, Naruto on the other hand was failing at surpressing laughter. "And what's so funny?" The dark spikey haired boy allowed his face to get close to the others. "It's just that. Haha. You said work harder, faster, and stronger. All in the same order as that Daft Punk song!" Naruto started laughing while Sasuke mentally slapped himself. "Naruto! Stop.. We need to go." He didn't want to dilly dally while they had a psychopathic painting of a girl trying to kill them. The younger boy finally calmed down and grabbed the others hand then they left the house while carrying a bucket. They walked to a spot with a pink house but Naruto wasn't looking at the pink house. He was looking at something hanging from the ceiling. There was a replica of him hanging from the ceiling by a red rope on his leg. Sasuke noticed Naruto's distressed and didn't see anything peculiar about the room. "Naruto..? Are you okay? What are you staring at?" Sasuke asked genuinely worried. Naruto stared at Sasuke as if he was crazy. "Are you blind? You don't see that hanging from the ceiling?!" Yelled hysterically. "Naruto I honestly don't see anything." He stepped to Naruto and lightly kissed his forehead then pulled the blonde into a tight embrace. "This place is getting to both of us, but we need to be strong okay? I promise we'll get out together and unscathed." The older pulled back and stared at Naruto's glittering eyes all Naruto could do was nod in agreement but glanced at his replica every now and then. They collected a mirror and ended up with a strange riddle. While solving the riddle they had knifes throw at them and arrows shot at them, they knew Mary was the cause of the attacks but the attacks didn't threaten them. It only inspired them to work faster. Now here they were, standing in front of the toy chest that held the key to the pinl house. They looked it but it was pitch black. "I don't see anything.." Naruto mumbled and felt a hand on his back and relaxed. "Do you need help?" snickered a female voice. The boys gasped but it was too late, they were both pushed into the toy box.

It was dark, the floor was hard and cold. Naruto groaned as he sat up. "Sasuke.. Are you okay?" He recieved no answer which worried the blonde. He stood up and looked around. He couldn't see Sasuke and his rose was missing. He was surrounded by headless statues, creepy dolls, and mannequins. The blonde started walking around trying to find his rose or Sasuke. After a while he felt like giving up but finally came across a large lump on the floor and ran to it. "Sasuke! Sasuke wake up!" Naruto shook the other fiercely until he woke up. Groaning, the raven opened his eyes and sat up. "Where are we?" He stood up slowly and helped the blonde up. "I guess we're in the toy box after Mary pushed us in." Sasuke nodded in understanding but stared at Naruto's worried look. "Are you okay? Did you hurt something?" The raven looked at the younger, worry swirling in his eyes. "Not really.. I lost my rose..." The blonde mumbled softly. "WHAT?!" Sasuke yelled. "We need to find it now!" He grabbed his hand and started running around the crazy toy box. They found a trail of orange petals and followed until Sasuke picked up a rose stem with one petal left. "Naruto... We need to find a vase."

"I already looked around.. There isn't one.."

"Then I'll carry you on my back so you wont get hurt when something bad happens."

Naruto smiled. "Sasuke don't worry. I'll be fine. We need to find that pink key." He grabbed onto his wilted rose and walked away. Sasuke watched intently, this wasn't good. Not at all. He caught up with Naruto when he watched the blonde bend down to get something. "Oh you found it?" Naruto nodded. But when he stood up the room felt colder and it got darker. Suddenly all the statues, heads, and dolls took a step forward. Oh no... Not this again. Naruto visiably gulp and Sasuke stared in horror. There was so many of them.. And Naruto was on his last petal. One hit.. Sasuke shook his head, he didn't want to think about that. But the thought was inevitable. One hit, and Naruto was gone.. Forever..

**...**

**Phew! That took longer than it needed to! I'm sorry for the late posts but I easily get distracted -w- Remember, I don't own anything and I love to know what y'all think so please drop a review ~ Also I'm going to be busy pretty soon. I've been studying for a few tests and I've been getting some complaints by friends that 9 chapters is enough for a while and to preserve some time for finishing some of my studies for my tests. I also have to catch up on some house work~3 I also need to catch up on some sleep. I've ended up uploading chapters around 6 in the morning for the past few mornings. I usually start around 1 but facebook, yahoo, and tv distractions x.x Darn them! So in reality I actually pay attention at 4 cause nothings on at that time lol. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Farewell! (For at least a week.. If I can last that long!)**


	10. Revenge is SWEET

**Hey guys! =3 Just wanna let y'all know I have a new Sasu Naru up! It's called The Path. So try out kk?**

**...**

To say they were scared was an understatement. All of Guertena's strange art was in the toy chest with them. But the moment Naruto picked up the pink key, everything went down hill. The two boys stared in horror as the art inched toward them. Naruto help onto Sasuke's arm so tight, the raven was loosing circulation in his fingers. With a load roar the statues, mannequin heads, and blue dolls lurched toward them in a sprint. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and ran. Sasuke was tired of being nice to these things. They've done nothing but attack them. More trouble comes whenever they "broke" the gallery rules so now he didn't care whatelse happened. He just wanted to get Naruto OUT of here. Naruto gasped as a doll flew back and knocked over a couple more dolls, Sasuke was kicking them out of his way. But this seemed to anger the creatures more as they got faster and sent out more roars and growls. The blonde looked around scared, they were all chasing them, how were they going to get out? Was he going to die here? He sniffled a bit. He didn't want to be stuck here.

"NARUTO! Look there's a way out!" The raven yelled out panting. He rubbed the blurring tears from his eyes with his free hand and looked at where Sasuke was pointing. Indeed there it was, the previously blocked door was free to run through. Scanning for a free spot to run through Naruto quickly yanked the older the to the direction of the door, the sharp change of direction confusing the are pieces as Sasuke quickly took the lead and pulled him through the door way, a loud slam sounded through the room signaling they couldn't reach them. The boys fell onto their rumps or knees panting. Sasuke wipped the sweat from his brow while Naruto calmed his breathing. "That was close.." Murmured the blonde. "Yeah.." the older whispered.

Looking around the two noticed they were in a hall. No paintings. No statues. Just a crudely drawn hall. Naruto stood up and stretched his tired muscles. "Teme. You ready?" The raven smirked, "Of course I am Dobe." and stood up as well. They clasped hands and walked down the long empty hall. Sasuke stopped. "Naruto." The blonde stopped as well and looked at the other. "What color was Mary's rose?" "Yellow why?" The raven pointed at the end of the hall, there was green thorny crayon drawn vines on the wall. The further down the more there was until Yellow crayon drawn roses were clustering on the walls at the end. "What do you think that means?" Naruto whispered. "I don't know.. But it could mean Mary was here, and she's trying to scared us. So stay on guard." The other muttered then looked at Naruto when he grabbed his hand tight and smiled lightly. "She's just trying to phsyc us out Sasuke-Teme so don't worry." The blonde gave one of his famous genuine smiles that melted anyone's cold heart to a puddle of love. Sasuke nodded his head, a tint of pink running across his cheeks, and was pulled out of his dreamy state when Naruto pulled him to start walking.

They walked into a pink room, crayon green vines and yellow roses covered a wall, then there was a door way on the other wall. Naruto walked to the door while Sasuke walked to the opposite wall. "Wait Naruto.. Look at this." The blonde turned around and walked up to Sasuke. "There's a door here." They both put their hands on the vines. It wasn't stone this time, it was paper. "Hm.." Naruto popped his fist into his hand once he had an idea. "You still have that lighter right? Maybe we can burn them down?" Sasuke thought for a minute and pulled the lighter out. Flicking it a couple of times he finally had a steady flame and held it against the vines, which faster than they thought would happened burnt and disenegrated onto the floor. "Nice going Dobe! Looks like I'm rubbing off on you." Naruto stared at him wide eyes and a red face. He knew Sasuke ment it as in, he gain some of the other boys intelect but with his raging teenage hormones he completely took it the _wrong_ way. The raven finally noticed his poor choice of words and blushed dramatically then coughed. "Erm.. Not in _THAT_ way Dobe!" Not wanting to embarasse himself any further he walked into the room. At the end of the room there was mannequin heads with make-up painted onto their faces like clowns, torn up blue dolls, and an assortment of other defiled items of the gallery. What they both noticed most of all was the portrait hanging on the wall, torn _open_ as if something cam through and broken glass on the floor.

"No... It can't be.." The older whispered. Naruto looked up at him confused, "What is it?" "I... I think that's Mary's portrait." He quickly pulled the blonde with him to get closer to the frame but was stopped. "Naruto? Sasuke? WHAT are you doing in this ROOM?!" Screeched a voice that was_ too_ familiar to them now. They whipped around to see a _very_ pissed off looking Mary. Naruto backed up once he saw she still held tightly onto the palatte knife. "What's wrong _Mary_? Didn't want us to find the _real_ you?" Sasuke taunted and Naruto looked at him as if he was completely insane. _'What the hell is Teme doing?! She's already mad as it is!'_ Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts as the raven stepped in front of him, blocking Mary from seeing him but also sheilding her from seeing the older drop the previously used lighter into the blondes shaking hands. "Naruto.." Sasuke began to whisper while Mary ranted and screamed. "I'm going to hold her back. _Burn_ her portrait." Naruto nodded as he backed away slowly, trying to make a good amount of distance from them all so he could get a jump start to her frame. Mary noticed this, her blue eyes darkened and narrowed dangerously as she screamed "I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF THIS ROOM!" The entire room shook, the dangerous blonde girl took one step and the floor cracked under her foot, the cracks glowed red and stretched all the way to the two boys. "NARUTO GO!" Sasuke yelled as Mary ran for them. Naruto ran to her painting as Mary tried to slash and stab at Sasuke to get him out of her way. "SASUKE MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" The blonde crazy girl screamed and smiled sadisticly as she watched a black petal fall to the floor. Mary managed to drag the knife against Sasuke's arm causing him to wince and making her laugh. Sasuke was tired of fooling around with this girl, he pulled his fist back and threw it forward, hitting her directly in the middle of her face. If she wasn't a painting she would have gotten a broken nose. Mary fell to the floor which gave time to get to Naruto. "Naruto hurry and burn the bitch!" The raven yelled, watching her slowly get back to her feet and snatching up the knife, making her way to them quickly. "I'm trying! I think it's out of fuel!" Naruto continued to flick the lighter, his hands shaking violently as Mary got closer.

Their hearts fluttered once a flame appeared and stayed. "NARUTO! PLEASE! DON'T!" Mary reached out, fear written all over her face as she reached out to Naruto. "Fuck you!" Naruto threw the zippler lighter into her frame, the broken glass held it there as it quickly caught a flame. The two boys stood there holding onto each other as they watched flames climb Mary's screaming form. Blue paint ran down the girls cheeks as if they were tears, her skin crackled, the palatte knife ripped her arm off from it's own weight and she fell to the floor. Nothing but a pile of ash now. They moved closer to what use to be Mary and stared. She was finally gone. Naruto plopped onto his bum and sighed. Trying to calm his shaky nerves. Sasuke fell onto his knees next to Naruto. "We finally got rid of her.." The raven let out a breath of oxygen he didn't know he was holding in. The blonde leaned against the older put pulled back when he fel something wet on his cheek. Wipping on his cheek he saw blood on his fingers and looked at Sasuke to finally notice the huge gash in the males arm. "Sasuke! She cut you!" Naruto started freaking out. "Dobe I'm fine it's nothing." Sasuke smirked, though he was completely lying, it hurt like a bitch. He watched Naruto undo his school uniform tie and rolled up the others sleeve then tied his tie around the gash tightly. "There.." The blonde leaned forward and softly kissed Sasuke's wound. They both blushed from the affectionate act. Now that Mary was out of their hair the rest of the wasy should be easy.

**...**

**Gasp! Mary's dead! OoO Yay. Lol Hope you liked it and don't forget I made another Sasu Naru The Path! So try it out too!**


	11. AN (Edited again 11-10-12)

Hey guys! I just want to seriously apologize for late updates. I am SO SORRY! I do and don't have good excuses.

I've gotten quite addicted to Homestuck. And in turn got invited to a Homestuck halloween party so I have to MAKE a costume. I've never done this sorta thing before so it's kinda hard. (Never knew that) And I had to "go all out" by making the weapon too.

I've also been busy up the ass with random babysitting outta no where. (Seriously school started and people are dumping their kiddo's on me to go to casino's O_O)

Also some family matters. Last month I went camping and I tried to update while I was there but got a god awful sunburn on HALF of my body. Also I'm on a limited time of being home and having some free computer time. (Dudes like my facebook and tumblr been blowing up cause my friends x.x)

I'm so happy that I'm still getting followers and readers through the lack of updates and junk x_x

And for last, my friend has requested me to do at least ONE Homestuck fanfiction. (Of course my OTP is GamKar)

Anyway I may have a full time job soon, so wish me luck on that guys w

I'm putting this note on all fanfictions by the way!

And secretly I'm on a bit of a writers block cause I can't think straight in this hectic brain I have.

ONCE AGAIN! I am VERY VERY VERY sorry. If you wanna judge me go a head D: Or help me with my writers block, that'd be awesome too .

**EDITED NOTE: I guess I forgot to say this in my tired state the other day. I WILL be updating so don't worry! I'm not updating soon but I WILL update okay guys? Sorry for the misunderstanding. I should probably also say why (Again). I didn't tell y'all but I'm not making one costume, but helping with seven while making mine. Tonight I'll finally have some time to continue adding on to the chapters that I've been TRYING to finish up. (I just wanna make them awesome for y'all ;~; cause the wait)**

**RANDOM NOTE: Yes I have a tumblr now! I don't really have anything on it but I do plan on making another tumblr for y'all (You know, to talk about the fanfictions and what is gunna happen and keep y'all updated on that) and if it isn't taken from Tumblr I will use KawaiiPandaButt, if not I'll figure something out! Once again I apologize for everything. And hopefully things will go your way soon!**

**EDITED AGAIN (11-10-12)**

**SO. My kitten broke the screen on my laptop. Yea.. SO I HAVE TO WORK MY ASS OFF TO AFFORD THE REPAIRS. I don't have any other computer to work on. :[ They were almost done but yea.. Once my computer is up and fixed and shit I'll upload 'em! (Fuck life just doesn't want me to update)**


	12. We Have All The Time

**Heeey yea it's been a while! Yes this means my laptop is fully recovered, though the original chapter(s) I had written out for this fic and the other weren't on my laptop (among other things I had on it). It was very irritating. I ended up having to re-read my fics to try and grasp what I had in the new chapters but couldn't rememeber ToT But I hope you enjoy this either way.**

**...**

It seemed they've been walking through these paintings for years, but without a threat they did not mind. Time was not a thing in this world. They had all the time they wanted and they used it well to improve their new found relationship. Even though it was dark and creepy, it was as if Guertena knew they would get stuck here and made this world for them. They had to admit it was strange thinking this way as they tried to find the exit to their own world but on the edge of thoughts they both knew they were thinking the same. _'Why not make this our home.' _. But they brushed these thoughts away, they still had friends and families on the outside.

"Nee, Sasuke.. When do you think we'll find it?" Naruto asked, he seemed a bit tired. His bright blues not as sparking as they used to be.

"I don't know." Sasuke looked around, are they looking to hard? Would they have to go to the very beginning? They decided to stop to form yet another new plan.

Whinning Naruto laid on his back whilst Sasuke sat up, "I don't want to think this way... But maybe we're not allowed to leave." The blonde shot up. "Don't say that!"

"Maybe this is our punishment for killing Mary."

"Woah woah woah no don't even think like that she wasn't even real!"

"But Naruto she CONTROLLED everything!"

The blonde quieted down. Well that was true. Mary manipulated this world, this was her prison, she only wanted out. To be real. To be human. And they set her on fire. Maybe now that Mary was gone, neither of them can get out. Naruto jumped to his feet. "Bullshit, if there's an opening there's an exit. Despite IF Mary made it or not. She didn't create any of this, Guertena did, she was BORN into this world. So get off your ass and lets find our exit." He held out his hand, that familiar sparkle in his eyes and a victorious grin stretching those tan cheeks. For a minute or so Sasuke just stared then a small smile broke his features. Naruto was once again right. Grabbing his hand, Naruto pulled Sasuke to his feet and they started on their journey with a new found bounce in each step.

It seemed to have taken another year for them to get to where they are now. There they stood, hand in hand in front of a painting that look just like the museum.

"This must be our exit." Sasuke murmured, slowly glancing at Naruto who turned his head and stared back. Hands tightening, knuckles turning white, they walked up and reached out toward the material. Their fingers went through and the paint rippled like water. They both grinned at one another. Letting go of each others hands, Sasuke boosted Naruto up behind the frame, while Naruto started pulling him up.

_"...-ke... Sa...-uke... SAS...-e...SASUKEEEEE!"_

Was someone callling him? He couldn't tell, everything was changing, colors were mixing. The last thing he saw through the frame was a mosh of yellows, greens, and the bluest eyes he's ever seen. Once he blinked to clear his sight he was back in the museum with Naruto at his side. That was strange, he swore someone was calling his name. They both stood up and looked around. Everything was the same. Naruto grabbed his hand, "We need to caught up with everyone else."

"Yea."

They got a few stares from their classmates, Naruto got a few glares but after Kiba dragged him away it seemed they were accepted as a couple either way. Sasuke felt relived and roamed around to face the very paintings that had attacked himself and Naruto until he walked up to some museum workers hanging up a new picture. The workers noticed his prescense but ignored him in favor of getting away from the loud teenagers. They pulled the cover off before leaving and stood frozen. It was a picture of Mary. The painting was disturbingly detailed. She was crying, tears running down her face as one hand held an orange rose, as the other reached toward the center of the painting. As if waiting for someone to reach in and pull her out. He almost wanted to try and reach in and wipe away those tears. Her mouth was opened screaming something. A hand placed it'self on his shoulder and he turned to see the museum director.

"Interesting piece isn't it?"

"Uhm.. Yea."

"It just showed up in the very back of the storage, never seen it before but it was dusty and had Guertena's trademark on it."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Very much so young man."

The man stared a bit longer then walked away. Sasuke continued to stare. Was it Mary he saw and heard? Turning around he saw Naruto standing there as well, looking at Mary. "Naruto?" He looked toward the raven with a small smile. "She looks so sad." Sasuke walked up to Naruto, kissed his cheek and hugged him. "Yea she does." He muttered. He let go and grabbed Naruto's hand, "Come on, the class is leaving."

While walking away Naruto kept his eyes on the painting, his smile slowly growing to a full fledged grin. His eyes dulled and narrowed, "Hope you enjoy my prison blondie." he whispered.

**...**

**I really hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for making y'all wait this long for the last chapter.**


	13. ATTENTION (After Story?) Votes Updated

**ATTENTION READERS**

Hey well I'm glad y'all liked the story and I understand some of y'all are confused about the ending. I got a message from someone who told me how they liked it and asked me a few questions. While typing back my LONG responce I decided that I want y'all to vote for an AFTER STORY.

Since I made the ending sad (for those of you that understood that), I'm willing to detail WHY and HOW that ending happened. Mary's Point of View possibly before and after Naruto showing up. But definitely "Naruto's" life after the Fabricated World.

I'm also going to let y'all vote on another sad ending OR a new happy one. Because this after story will techincally be the new NEW ending.

You can comment/review/message your votes.

Thank you **Midnight Diviner** for the message that made me think of this.

I may have a time limit for this later though so don't be shy and send in what you want!

**HAPPY ENDING: |||**

**ALL?: |**

(crazy cerial suggested all endings? How can I do that? Can you personally message me and explain it?)

**Votes updated at 6-7-13 4:08 a.m.**

**Replies to reviewers:**

Guest: I'm sorry to have caused you to make the ;_; face.

chillbro: I'm sorry for killing you inside O._.O

chocoluvr15: Well I'm happy your so very enthusiastic for a new happy ending. =:] So far the Happy Ending is winning.

**Don't forget to periodically check up on this "Attention Chapter" to see if I've updated to votes! You don't have to sit there and refresh the page though! But I will tell you all I will be out of town driving my mother too and from her doctor appointments (yes more than one), but I will have her phone to check for more votes and I will have my laptop to possibly start on the new ending.**


End file.
